


In Your Arms You Will Hold Me

by MidnightCity, mylady_lilith



Series: JJ Collab (2017) [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylady_lilith/pseuds/mylady_lilith
Summary: James shook his head but couldn't help a smile forming on his face. He watched as Jeremy gracefully danced towards James' again, and offered his hand to James. "May I have this dance?"





	In Your Arms You Will Hold Me

 James sat in the corner and watched as the crowd swung from side to side, dancing to the music. He took another sip from his beer, emptying the glass. With a sigh he put it down, and looked for Jeremy across the room. A few minutes ago he had left to get the next round.

After today's shoot the crew had gone into a local bar to celebrate. The bar was somewhat rustic, and almost every inch of it covered in wood, along with mis-matched furniture. James guessed that it must have started out as a beautiful set of wooden tables and chairs. Then a chair had broken and a random chair replaced the good thing. In the middle of the pub was an empty space which could be used as a dance floor when a local band played like today. It was a band that covered songs from classic rock and current alternative hits. James enjoyed it, and was glad that he had already recognised modern songs but also Supertramp - he had considered bribing them to play _Hide In Your Shell_ to bring a smile on Jeremy's face.

 _Speaking of which ..._ this time James made out Jeremy's form among the crowd. He was balancing beer and wine while a waitress tailed along and carried even more drinks.

"There you are," James greeted him, and took only one beer off him - his own.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and carefully placed the beverages in front of their rightful owners. "Thanks for the help," Jeremy sarcastically told James.

James shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip and shuffled to the side so Jeremy could squeeze in next to him.

Jeremy did not move to sit down, instead he swung his hips to the rhythm. James bit back a smile and cocked his head to the side. "Sit down, before you make a fool out of yourself."

Jeremy shook his head. "The only thing I am good at." This time he danced a few steps towards James. For a moment James wondered why it surprised him that he was an adequate dancer. Maybe because he had never thought of Jeremy as one.

"Dancing?" James asked.

"Making a fool of myself," Jeremy replied with a smile and moved his hips along to the music. Unlike James when he danced, he seemed to be at home in his body.

James shook his head but couldn't help a smile forming on his face. He watched as Jeremy gracefully danced towards James' again, and offered his hand to James. "May I have this dance?" Jeremy asked, still swinging his hips from side to side.

At the moment the band was covering "Cannonball" - an upbeat song, with energy and joy.

Still, James had never felt much at home in his body when dancing. He could only do so when blind drunk. Even if it was just Jeremy, he mumbled, "I'd rather not." While dancing, James' body always felt alien to him, his feet were miles long all of a sudden, and he didn't know where to put his hands. Even if it was just dancing next to Jeremy to a great song ... he wouldn't know how to _not_ look like a fool.

"Pl-uh-eeeeasse?" Jeremy whined, still moving with the rhythm. 

James looked at his co-workers. Each of them was lost in a conversation that James and Jeremy had never been part of this night.

"I'll even stop with the dildo jokes," Jeremy tried to negotiate.

James laughed at the absurdity of the comment. However, it relaxed him enough that he agreed. "Okay," James mumbled, and took Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy pulled him to his feet, and nodded. James looked back to their co-workers but no one seemed interested. As Jeremy pushed though the crowd James lost contact with him. Only when they were in the middle of the crowd and in a strange way safe from prying eyes, did James look up again. He felt a small blush creep on his face. Jeremy turned back to him, and James tried to play it off. "Who's going to lead?" James joked.

To his surprise, Jeremy took the question serious. "This is not a slow song," Jeremy explained. "It doesn't matter."

Maybe Jeremy was a keener dancer than James had thought. Though it was an unlikely talent for Jeremy to have, it somehow fit his delightfully contrary personality. James was pulled out of his thoughts when Jeremy took him by the shoulders and turned James towards him. James had stood there like a pillar.

Then Jeremy began to sing along with the song, moving his hips from side to side. He took James' hands and slightly tugged at them to get him to move as well. James tried, but - again - felt alien in his own body. Maybe if Jeremy knew how silly he looked as an old, really tall and slightly fat man, he wouldn't enjoy himself so much right now. Jeremy let go of James' hands and as the song got more upbeat lifted them in the air. He let out a delighted scream and pirouetted once.

James began to laugh and almost doubled over. Then Jeremy took his hands again and this time he moved with him. He moved his hips as well, and let Jeremy use him as an anchor when he swung and pirouetted around. The next time Jeremy met his eyes, James returned the wide smile. "You are a ridiculous man."

Jeremy nodded. "I know." He kept swinging himself around and never let go of James' hand. Somehow he managed to talk James into a pirouette as well. At first they started by twisting around together, like children on the playground. Both were giggling and out of breath when they stopped. Then Jeremy took two steps back, let go of one of James' hands and stepped to the side. Only the retrace his steps, and take James' hand again.

He cocked his head to the side. _Got it?_

James nodded. The next time they did this together. Each taking two steps back, and letting go of one hand, but never the other. Then they took a step aside - James broke out in laughter, he had never felt so comfortable while dancing - and held Jeremy's hands in his again.

After this it did not take very long for James to become more relaxed. He forgot that there were people around him, and remembered that with Jeremy he could always be silly. So he also threw his hands up in the air, and moved his hips from side to side. All under the watchful eyes of Jeremy, who encouraged him, and every time James opened his eyes he was met with a wonderful and warm smile. Then the drums sounded and on cue James and Jeremy clapped their hands to the beat. It was the most fun and the most comfortable James had been the whole month!

James noticed that the song was slowly nearing its end. He offered another spin to Jeremy, who took the invitation. He gave James' hand a squeeze. Jeremy went for another pirouette and while turning back almost fell over his own feet. Luckily, James managed to catch him. "You're not used to that?" James asked over the music, and wrapped both his arms around Jeremy's middle to keep him steady.

"Usually I lead, so I don't spin," Jeremy explained while leaning further into James. "It's great fun though."

James agreed, as the music changed from the upbeat song to a slow one. He bit his lips not sure if they should part or remain the way they were. James stole a glance around them, everyone seemed to be busy with their partners or in deep conversation. James and Jeremy simply disappeared among the crowd.

"Erm ..." James stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush. "Do you want to ..."

"... lead?" Jeremy wrongly finished the sentence. Then he shook his head. "Nah, I am enjoying this. Also I think you're a tad more comfortable leading."

James nodded. "Oh- okay." The mood had significantly changed. Jeremy pressed up close to him. It should feel even more alien than dancing in a crowd with him. But it didn't, somehow Jeremy fit almost perfectly in his arms. James ran his hand up his back, which caused Jeremy to pull back sightly, their faces inches apart.

The poor man looked confused all of the sudden. "What?" Jeremy asked carefully. James smiled weakly, and searched his eyes, a beautiful colour, grey with a hint of blue. James licked his lips. "Erm ... I mean if you're uncomfortable, we can ..." Jeremy suddenly seemed uncomfortable in his skin.

 _"You ... you still have all the answers,"_ the calming female voice came from the stage.

James shook his head. "No, we can't," James mumbled. Then he leaned forward and captured Jeremy's lips with his. There was a moment of surprise for both. James was surprised by himself, that it had only taken one dance for all his guards to drop and all the feelings he had tried very hard to keep to himself to come free. Then more surprise when Jeremy kissed back and James realized that he wasn't alone. His feelings were returned, not a small fantasy that he enjoyed from time to time. It had not been painful to fall in love with Jeremy. It had been easy, and almost natural until the butterflies in his stomach had become a pleasant constant.

_"We watch things on VCRs with me, talking about big love. I think we're superstars ..."_

After what felt like an eternity, they parted again. Both men were wearing the brightest smiles on their faces. Then Jeremy shook his head, he seemed overwhelmed with emotions. James did the only thing he could do and pulled him closer, letting him rest in the nape of his neck again.  Jeremy reached around him, holding onto his shirt by digging his fingers into the fabric. At the same time he rested his head against James'. He held him close, both never wanting to let the other go.

James couldn't help himself, he wondered why it had taken them so long. Why had Jeremy stepped into his life so late, even as a friend. Why had it not happened years earlier, so that they could have spent their whole lives together. Then he felt Jeremy cuddle further into his shoulder, and he placed a kiss on James' neck. James smiled widely. At the moment he felt like the luckiest man on this whole planet. He knew that this would continue for the rest of his life ...

 _"... you say we are the best thing."_  

 

 

[ ](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/160115357417/james-sat-in-the-corner-and-watched-as-the-crowd)

**Author's Note:**

> This has _a bit_ more than 1,000 words.  
>  Again, give the [artwork a ♥ on tumblr!](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/160115357417/james-sat-in-the-corner-and-watched-as-the-crowd) Thanks.


End file.
